


When the Night Comes

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Kink, Character Turned Into Vampire, Friends to Lovers, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), Human/Vampire Relationship, Love, M/M, Noctis is a vampire, Promptis - Freeform, Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, barely a plot but it's there heyyyy, human prompto, vampire, vampire noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Prince Noctis was (un)fortunately turned into a vampire on what was supposed to be his first date with Prompto. Easily forgiving him, Prompto volunteers to be his blood supply (and his boyfriend). Once they get into the groove of their relationship, Noctis excitedly take a trip to Galdin Quay with his boyfriend and his retinue.As the hunger settles in, Noctis and Prompto find themselves in the same old routine. Will it be a meal from Prompto like any other night? Or will things go horribly awry?Alternate Title: That time that Noctis got hungry and drank from Prompto and things ensued.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	When the Night Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/gifts).



No one suspected that the prince of Lucis wasn’t human. It wasn’t as if it was intentional. Noctis had managed to sneak past his Shield and advisor to go to the arcade on his own and meet his best friend, Prompto, there. Unluckily for him, he never made it. Even more unluckily, Prompto thought he stood him up on their first date. That would later be resolved when he discovered the truth.

Noctis was taken by surprise on his way, bitten and nearly consumed by a vampire. It wasn’t until the vampire realized that Noctis was the prince of Lucis that he developed a particularly nasty scheme to turn him and use him for his dastardly means. Unfortunately, he didn’t count on the prince’s Shield being so angry that he found him the very next night and immediately put a stake through his heart.

Nevertheless, Noctis was a vampire now. There was no going back, no cure for it, and Noctis had to subsist on human blood to survive. It became one of the biggest secrets in all of Lucian history. Only those who were close to the prince and the king were allowed to know. The only issue was figuring out how Noctis was going to get the blood he needed to survive.

“I will do it,” Ignis and Gladio immediately volunteered. Regrettably for them, they didn’t understand the inherent instinct that only a vampire could. Then again, the look that Noctis gave Prompto in that moment indicated that he inferred what Noctis was thinking. 

Without saying much of anything at all, Prompto approached Noctis and took his hand, offering a smile that belonged only to the prince of Lucis. “I’ll do it. You can drink from me.”

“Thank you,” Noctis replied, his smile more menacing now that he had changed. Prompto didn’t see it as menacing, and he didn’t see himself as prey. It was a seductive smile to him, one that beckoned him forward, drew him into Noctis’ arms, captivating him all within a simple moment.

It was the same smile Noctis always gave him. Instead of the start of their relationship being at the arcade, it was within the Citadel, debating over whose blood Noctis would imbibe. Noctis and Prompto both knew that there was no question. Not really. It had always been Prompto. They just had to admit it to themselves. Now that they had, Prompto quickly became Noctis’ human. There was no other option.

They quickly learned that the process of Noctis drinking from Prompto was a very private endeavor for more than one reason. It was something sensual, private, and there was almost a ritualistic quality to the way that Noctis seduced Prompto whenever he was hungry for him. And Noctis was, admittedly, almost always hungry for Prompto. Neither Ignis nor Gladio wanted to be there for that.

~

“Why did you want to go to Galdin Quay again?” Gladio asked Noctis as they parked the car, the moon high above their heads. It had been an ordeal to get Gladio and Ignis, in particular, to switch to a night routine instead of being up during the day. Prompto had no issue with it, especially since most of Insomnia was open all day and night.

“Uh, really?” Noctis asked with a laugh. Gladio handed him a bag from the trunk as Ignis continued to unload the car. “Just cause I’m a vampire doesn’t mean I don’t like to fish now.”

“You can take the vampire out of the dork, but you can’t take the dork out of the vampire,” Gladio teased. Noctis playfully shoved him. Prompto couldn’t help but laugh, snorting just a bit from it. It sent them all into a flurry of laughter, including Ignis.

“Prompto,” Ignis said once they were unloaded and heading towards the resort. “Did you remember your iron supplements?”

“Yup,” Prompto replied, feeling more than a bit giddy about staying at a resort he otherwise couldn’t afford. There were fringe benefits to dating the prince of Lucis, not that Prompto ever worried about that. He was more concerned about making sure Noctis was fed, happy, and enjoying their relationship. After all, he had loved the prince for a long time. It was just a matter of luck that they were together.

Since Noctis drank exclusively from Prompto, the blond had to have a very specific diet to maintain his energy levels and blood supply. Ignis carefully curated Prompto’s diet for him, including iron rich foods, vitamin supplements, and a healthy dose of vegetables. Prompto ate a super clean, healthy diet most of the time thanks to Noctis. Somehow, Noctis still managed to complain about the vegetables that Prompto ate. Prompto figured it was mostly for posterity. 

Ignis checked into the resort for them, and Noctis was not shy about his happiness that he and Prompto were sharing a room separate from Gladio and Ignis. While Prompto was happy about, and certainly looking forward to, spending the time alone with his lover, he also knew that Noctis was primarily looking forward to fishing in the middle of the night.

“Noct,” Ignis said in a warning voice the moment he and Prompto stepped out of their room, fishing poles in hand. “Please be safe. Just because you are… well, just be safe.”

“Don’t worry,” Noctis said nonchalantly. “We’ll be fine.”

Noctis took Prompto’s hand, the blond more than a little giddy that they didn’t hide their relationship, and made their way to the dock so Noctis could fish and Prompto could take photos. One of Prompto’s recent presents was a camera with lenses and settings perfect for photography at night. Noctis was very much a doting boyfriend, probably to the point of the extreme at times.

Whenever they went out, if Prompto stared at something for more than a few seconds, Noctis would almost assuredly surprise him with it later. To say that Prompto had a vast collection of chocobos was now and understatement. They also had a fantastically giant and comfortable bed now because Prompto once told Noctis that he hadn’t slept in a comfortable bed besides when he was with him. Now they lived together, and Prompto was more than adequately spoiled.

They took a seat on the edge of the dock, and Noctis was quick to cast his line. Prompto took out his camera and began snapping shot after shot of Noctis. He was happy when he found out that Noctis did still appear in photos since they didn’t use silver anymore. They were happy like this for a long while, enjoying the moonlit night as only a vampire and his human could.

“What’s this?” a voice asked behind them at the end of the dock, loud enough for them to hear. Noctis and Prompto both turned and looked at the two people standing there, tall men with pale skin. Prompto didn’t have to be told that they were obviously vampires. He knew the look. “A vampire and a human?”

“A vampire and a meal,” the other laughed.

“He’s not a meal,” Noctis replied. They laughed even harder. 

“Well then,” the first said as they both approached them. Prompto hated the way that vampires could move so quickly, without warning. It terrified him when Noctis did it unexpectedly, a product of the trauma in his life. Luckily, Noctis learned to tell him when he was going to do it, and he was very helpful in working through his trauma with him. These vampires didn’t seem to care about humans either way.

One grabbed Prompto and pulled him up by the arm, his strength too much for any human to fight. Wrapping an arm around his waist, the vampire pulled Prompto close and smelled him deeply. “Mmm… You smell like sunshine. No wonder he keeps you around.”

“Let him go,” Noctis snapped as he stood up, glaring at them both and baring his fangs. “He is mine.”

“What?” the vampire holding Prompto asked. He released Prompto, not kind in the least. Prompto stumbled backwards in his fear, thankfully caught by Noctis before he could tumble into the water. “Ugh. Vampires attached to humanity, keeping a pet. You’re lucky, human.”

“Anyone who has my scent on them is off limits,” Noctis snapped as they walked away. “If you touch them, I will kill you.”

“C’mon,” the other said as he pulled the first vampire along. “He’s one of those that keeps a harem around to drink from.”

“Fucking vampires,” the first one said as they walked away. “None of them want to embrace who they really are.”

Prompto stood there, his heart hammering in his chest, trying not to hyperventilate in fear. Noctis was quick to catch on, and he pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. They remained like that for a long time, until Noctis pulled away slightly and wiped away Prompto’s tears.

“Let’s go back,” Noctis said, offering a kind smile. “I’m sorry for that, Prompto. It’ll happen from time to time.”

“It’s okay,” Prompto replied, although he was shaky. “What does it mean to be yours?”

“It’s a weird vampire thing,” Noctis shrugged, although Prompto could see the hint of embarrassment from him. They gathered the fishing gear and made their way back. “Basically, it means that you belong to me as my human, and no one can touch you without my permission. I know that you literally don’t belong to me, but vampires are weird and archaic and sexist but towards humans. So I guess speciest? It’s weird.”

Prompto listened, nodding along, and he couldn’t help but think of the nights they had together, spent in bed and enjoying each other in more ways than one. “So does that mean I get a collar?”

Noctis sputtered his laughter, clearly not expecting that response. Prompto blushed, but he laughed as well, enjoying the way Noctis was still so much himself despite the vampiric changes. “Really Prom? Six, I love you. You are so hilarious.”

“What?” Prompto asked, grinning. “Don’t you think a collar would look great on me?”

Noctis looked at him, and Prompto knew that if he could blush that he would be right now. “Well, it wouldn’t look bad on you.”

“There you go,” Prompto replied. “A nice shiny collar with the royal crest on it.”

“Now you’re making me hungry,” Noctis teased as they reached the resort. “And not just for food.”

“I’m pretty sure I could be up for giving you a meal or two,” Prompto laughed, pretending his ears weren’t burning at their flirtation. 

They made their way into their resort room, the shutters over the window open so they could see the moon gleaming on the water. The shutters would be closed before they fell asleep to protect Noctis from the sunlight. Right now, though, they could enjoy the view as much as possible. 

The moment they were in the room, Noctis discarded his tackle and fishing pole and wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist from behind, swaying a little as he pressed his hips against his lover. He kissed the back of Prompto’s neck, making the blond shiver in delight. The vampires were long forgotten. Now, there was only one thing that they both needed. 

“Do you want to close the windows?” Noctis offered as he made his way over to his bag, grabbing a blanket and the lubricant. The blanket was essential for the mess they typically made. It was better to use that then have the staff question what was going on with the prince and his lover. 

“Nah,” Prompto replied. “We’re over the water. If someone really wants to see that badly, then they’re either paparazzi or really voyeuristic. And the media doesn’t know we’re here.”

“True,” Noctis conceded. He spread the blanket on the bed. It was comfortable for them, but also stained with Prompto’s blood. Ignis had tutted at them probably a million times at this point for making a mess that was not cleanable at this point. 

Without saying much of anything, Noctis began to undress. Prompto joined him, giggling when his lover began to whistle at him like he was mockingly catcalling him. Once undressed, Prompto strutted to the bed, laughing the entire time while Noctis cheered him on. They both sat on the bed, facing each other, both of them used to this at this point. Noctis discarded the lubricant to the side, knowing that they would need it later.

“Ready?” Noctis asked Prompto, as he always did. Prompto nodded, anticipating the beauty of what was about to happen. His cock already was getting a bit hard, excitement coursing through him. From the way Noctis looked at him, eyes full of bloodlust and hunger, he knew that he felt the same. “Turn around for me.”

Prompto obeyed, turning around and holding still. Noctis had different methods of eating, depending on his appetites for the night. Sometimes it was sitting, sometimes standing, sometimes against the wall. Every time it was intimate and private, and the moment the blanket was laid down the ritual began.

Sighing with another shiver running down his spine, Prompto felt Noctis’ lips against his neck. He tilted his head to give his lover and prince a better angle, knowing that he could see his heartbeat and blood in his veins. Noctis scraped his fangs lightly against Prompto’s neck, a warning that he was about to bite him. It sent a thrill through him, and his cock stiffened just a bit more.

Noctis bit into Prompto. The bite was always painful for just a split second, but Prompto supposed that’s what he loved about it so much. He gasped, never getting used to it and never wanting to, embracing the pain as it turned to pleasure. Noctis pressed a hand against Prompto’s chest, pulling him backwards so he was pressed against Noctis’ chest.

Both of them were hard. Prompto was panting as Noctis drank his blood, soft moans and whimpers escaping his lips. There was no feeling comparable to having Noctis drink his blood. It was pain and pleasure, excitement and fear, all mingled into one singular moment of trust within his lover, knowing that Noctis wouldn’t just leave him to die. Reaching back, Prompto’s wound his fingers through the hair on the back of Noctis’ head, his body aching for Noctis to consume him entirely. 

“Noct…” Prompto moaned, his back arching slightly as he drank deeply. “Oh… Noct…”

Noctis reached his hand down and began stroking Prompto’s cock as he drank from him. Prompto cried out, a barely louder whimper as he felt overcome with bliss, a soft  _ oh _ escaping his lips as he felt like he was floating in a daydream. Turning his head, Prompto looked at Noctis’ bloody lips, his sharp fangs, his lustful eyes.

This was the moment things could get dangerous, the moment that they knew they had to stop. It was always so difficult since they both had to be pulled from their reverie. If neither of them did snap out of it long enough, they ran the risk of Prompto being drank dry, his pleasure taking him to the brink of death. It was the same brink that Noctis had been brought to before he was changed. It was the only option when brought there.

“Noct,” Prompto whispered, his bliss trapping him in an ethereal world of delight. He kissed Noctis, tasting his own blood on his lips, running his tongue along Noctis’ fangs, feeling their sharp energy. “I want you.”

Noctis grabbed the lubricant and lathered his fingers, looking at him so hungrily that Prompto easily felt himself caving to his drowning desires. “Lay on your back.”

Prompto obeyed his lover, laying down with his head on a pillow, forgetting that they needed to stay on the blanket. Everything was forgotten now, and that was dangerous. Neither of them cared. Neither of them could. Instead, they were lost to their rapture, unable to pull themselves away from it. 

Noctis ran his hands up Prompto’s inner thighs, spreading them apart and laying down between his legs. He licked Prompto’s inner thigh then bit down, drinking from his femoral artery. Prompto gasped at the unexpected pain and pleasure, his back arching fully, overwhelmed by the intensity of it. He had never drank there before, and it filled Prompto with a pleasure he never experienced before.

At the same time, Noctis pressed his lubricated fingers into Prompto’s hole, increasing the potency of delectation causing him to cry out much louder than before. “Nocts! Oh… Please… Nngh…”

Noctis drank from him until he was stretched, making him drown in a dizzying delirium of pleasure. When he pulled away, the blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth, he looked at Prompto as he lubricated his cock and stroked it, an invitation for Prompto to join.

Prompto sat up and straddled Noctis, his hands on his shoulders to keep him steady. Noctis helped lower him onto his cock, a low moan escaping both of their lips, the blood trickling out of Prompto’s leg and neck slightly. No blood ever went to waste when Noctis drank from him, healing him so that he didn’t bleed dry. Just a small trickle, at most, was left over. 

“Prompto…” Noctis moaned. Prompto didn’t hesitate. The moment that he was up to the hilt, he moved on top of his lover, moaning in utter, sweet bliss. Noctis wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest as Prompto ground his hips on top of him. 

With another gasp and moan, Prompto felt his delirium turning back to ecstasy when Noctis bit into his chest, just above his nipple. “Noct! Oh Six… Noct… Drink me… Please…!”

Noctis didn’t stop, drinking from him as he thrust upward. Prompto held onto him tightly, whimpering his moans as he felt Noctis pressing against his prostate, overwhelming all of his senses at once. Then he felt it. His bliss was so high, and the weakness took over him as his life began to slip away.

“Noct…” Prompto said weakly, overwhelmed by everything but recognizing that he was fading fast. “Noct…”

Noctis stopped drinking from him and looked at his lover, still in his arms. He bit into his wrist and held it up to Prompto’s lips. “Drink. Now.”

Prompto complied, not even questioning his lover. He held onto Noctis’ wrist as he drank. At first, the coppery taste of blood nearly made him gag. But then it turned into something better, like he was drinking what sunshine after a thunderstorm would taste like, delicious and sweet. It was agonizingly good, a pleasure coursing through him that was more than anything he felt before. 

He began to move on top of Noctis again as he drank, moaning and succumbing to the hunger. Noctis smoothed his hand through his hair, only pulling him away when everything was sharper, clearer, more real and more desirable than before. He looked at Noctis, both of their lips bloody. There was blood on Prompto’s neck, his chest, his legs.

They stared at each other as they both moved, seeking fulfillment and rapture. There was a deliberateness about them as Noctis hit Prompto’s prostate again and again. Prompto gripped Noctis’ cheek firmly and kissed him, tongues colliding, as he hit his climax. His seed spilled out onto Noctis’ chest, his body spasmed, and Noctis came just behind him.

Fulfillment reached them as they tasted themselves and each other as their hunger was sated to something beyond sex and blood. Unable to deny themselves of their pleasure, they lost themselves again and again. The shutters were closed as the dawn approached, and they eventually passed out in each other’s arms, not bothering to clean up until the night came once more.

~

Prompto awoke first, sitting up in confusion. He looked at Noctis and then himself. Both of them were covered in blood and other fluids. The night before came rushing back to him, and he realized what they had done. Wide eyed, he roughly shook Noctis awake.

“What?” Noctis asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes groggily. “Oh shit.”

“Did what I think happened actually happen?” Prompto asked him. He felt his teeth, the two canines longer and sharper than before. “Am I a vampire now?”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied guiltily. “Whoops. I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Prompto asked, smiling at him. “Now I get to be with you forever.”

Noctis beamed at that. “Think Gladio and Ignis will let us drink from them?”

“Only one way to find out,” Prompto figured. “But first we should probably clean up.”

They looked around at the room and their current appearance then back at each other. Unable to help themselves, they broke out into a fit of giggles. There were worse things than spending eternity with each other, like not being together at all. Luckily, neither of them would have to find out. Even if they did have to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> When Prompto and Noctis get home, there's a collar waiting for Prompto. Noctis ordered it. Prompto loves it, and they order a second so they both wear it now.
> 
> Also Ignis and Gladio aren't surprised when Prompto reveals he's a vampire, but they insist that they drink their blood from a cup instead of direct to avoid it in the future. Eventually they all become vampires cause Noctis and Prompto don't want to spend eternity without them.
> 
> Thank you ShadCat so much for this request! It was a lot of fun to write and now I want to write a vampire long fic again >:3


End file.
